Era Night!
by We Are Everything Yet Nothing
Summary: It's era night at forks high and the gang is in it for all! Follow the gang, Mike, Alice, Edward, and Bella for era night! Hilarity ensures when Mike tries to steal Bella.
1. chapter 1

**Authoress** **Note:**

 **I would like to give thanks to the writers: sillybella** , **Llama Mama 23, vjgm,** **LindaRoo, Newmoon1220** **, Angel Ren, little miss laugh a lot x, and** **Daddy's Little Cannibal** **. Please check them out they rock!** **They are the writers that made me laugh and die inside because of all the fluff, no matter what story it was** **By the way italics are thoughts and visions** **also this is going to be either a two shot or a three shot.**

 _It's Era Night at Forks High!_

 _Join us at 8 pm in the Gym_

 _Come dressed from your favourite era!_

As early back as we came _\- 1970s_

 _Come there alone for women's rights_

 _Or be there with your sweetheart_

 _It will be totally tubular dude_!

Edward POV:

My reflection stared back at me as I looked onwards towards the mirror, my head slilent. The only thoughts in it were my own. Alice was over at *cue lovestruck sigh and happy crooked smile* Bella's to help her get ready for Era Night at school. Jasper was hunting with Peter and Charlotte, Carlisle and Emse were off at Isle Esme taking a relaxing vacation from being 'parents', and Rosalie was off on a shopping spree in Paris and New York city with Emmett of course right behind her. But I was here and I couldn't wait until the dance, until I could see my loves face. I hoped to court her the way I would've done in my time.

I straightened the vest under my jacket and tightened my tie. Thank god for Alice, I would have never managed to find clothes like these in such short amount of time.

I was anticipating the moment I would be able to my love's face. Alice was preparing her. This was the night I would begin courting her.

My mother's ring was burning a hole in my suit jacket as I slipped into the volvo. I drove down to Bella's home. My undead heart was thumping nevously, I couldn't wait to see her again.

I rapped my hand on the door exactly three times, Charlie answered it and I have to say I was a little a dissapointed that it wasn't Bella but I have to make a good impression on Cheif Swan if I want his blessing when I ask Bella to marry me.

 _Edward, frickin' Cullen, may be polite but he still left my baby girl!_ Charlie spewed in my mind.

I winced as I read his thoughts, I couldn't bear to hear even the smallest detail of the time when I was separated from Bella it was just too hard, too murderous to think about.

 _I should shoot him, but Bella likes him, every dang time he's here she lights up and she's been looking forward to this all week I wouldn't want to rain on her parade._

She lights up with me, has been looking forward to this all week, what?!

"Hi, Edward," he spit out," come in, Bella's getting ready upstairs,"

"Okay, thank you Cheif Swan." He only grunted in return and resumed watching the football game he was watching before I came and then his thoughts drifted into sports talk. I didn't care for most sports myself so I tuned out. I heard Alice's heels clicking upon the wooden floor of Bella's room and according to Alice's thoughts they were about to come down, I couldn't wait.

Alice POV:

"Bella you look incredible if I do say so myself, and I do!"

"Alice I just don't know, it's so fragile, what if something happend to it? I snorted in disbelief," Bella, like Edward would even let you leave the room without him with you." She was wearing a floor length straight blue gown with rose gold flouncy sleeves, a sash tied in a knot that trailed down to the ground in the same color, and a square neckline surrounded in a matching ribbon. I myself was wearing one of my own creations, an emerald green flapper dress with shiny beads layered on the silk, with beige heels, and my normally disarrayed hair slicked back into a smooth cut.

I pushed her in front of the floor length mirror I made Edward install and rested my hands across her shoulders. "Isabella Swan you look drop dead gorgeous, no pun intended, now go down there and show my brother what he's thankful for!"

 _"Hey Bella," Mike Newton uttered," you look really pretty, would you like to come and dance with me?" Edward visiblied tensed up from a distance away swept up to Bella and . . ._ It got fuzzy, dang it! It was just getting good!

"Alice what happened? Was it a vision? Bella questioned as I broght myself down from my vision induced high," Bells don't worry about it, trust me, nothing bad," I answered," okay Alice I trust you. Let's get this show on the road!" She said somewhat unlikely. I clapped my hands, smiled, and ushered her to the top of the stairs and announced," Gentleman I now announce a Miss Isabella Swan, 1910s edition! Edward pounced to his feet to greet Bella, he looked at her like if the world fell apart they wouldn't notice.Watching them together it made me miss Jasper even more.

Bella POV:

Wow, wow, wow Edward looked nice! Ahh, the way the black contrasted with his pale skin. He smiled his crooked smile at me and my head, my-my head. Uh what what's my name again?

"Bella," that was it! That was my name! "You look utterly heartbreaking, a goddess. May I accompany you to tonight's festivities?" Wow again he was just so aww, no words can describe Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, why this god was here for me I had no clue. But my mythological inner goddess was swooning on a loveseat. " It would be my greatest pleasure Mr Cullen," he chuckled.

Just then did I notice that Charlie and Alice were staring at us. I blushed and blushed hard. My pale face became a tomato, a ripe, red tomato. Edward of course wasn't phased, of course.

"Well Alice, Bella shouldn't we get going?"

"Yes! Yes, come on Alice let's go."

She and Edward both laughed under their breath. Stupid, cheating, mind reading, future seeing, pretty vampires!

"Bye dad," I hugged him," bye Charlie," Edward and Alice uttered simultaneously. I then went to rush them out the door, hoping to save myself from more embarrassment.

Edward grasped my hand the minute we were out the dooramd twisted it up to his lips and beheld on me a kiss. He leaned in close and kissed the top of my head, then being the cheating dazzling vampire that he is exhaled and I couldn't help but lean in and curl my arms around his neck.

He whispered in my ear," You look utterly beautiful, there is no word in any language past present or future that can describe how you look right now. What I said inside was only the tip of the iceburg." My mouth dropped and went to then attack his lips with my own. Soft yet hard, sweet and just beautiful. I could kiss Edward for eternity.

I smiled softly, then laughed," Come on Mr. Masen we have a party to attend to." He smiled my favourite smile. We walked towards his silver volvo and Alice was vampire speed sprinting to her canary yellow porcshe. Inside the volvo there was a silver box resting on my seat, no, no, no he did not get me a gift! Edward loved to lavish me, something I did not appreciate!

"Please just look in the box Bella? I swear against my supposed soul that **I** spent no money on you tonight," he pleaded with me and exhaled purposefully in my direction dazzling me into opening it. " Uh o-okay I'll open Edward," I gtapped the box in my hand and rook off the lid; inside the box there were a set of string diamond earings. Before I could say anything Edward cut in, "The diamonds are from some of my mother's previous earings so all I did have done was putting them together and cleaning them."

I was mad but he didn't really spend any money. I smiled up softly at him to tell him that I wasn't mad, he smiled in return and kissed me. After that we made our way to school in comfertable silence letting Debussy caress us. As we arrived I thought that I couldn't wait for the night to begin.

 **Authoress Note:**

 **And that's all folks! This is going to be a two or three shot so the next parts will be up soon. As always read and have fun doing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Note:**

 **Hello** **, hello, hello. How are you my darling readers? I am overwhelmed on how much support this story has got, thank you to kat2335 for favouriting this story and to Rosalinex5 for following me and Era Night! Please review as well!**

Mike POV:

Okay, tonight is the night! The night when I will save Bella, the damsel in distress from the monster, _Cullen_. Ugh, I hated him! I was pacing back and forth in front of my car when his gorgeous, James Bond, godlike car entered the parking lot. Hey, I can lust after his girlfriend and his car but not him.

Cullen stepped out of the car and raced around to the passenger side to let out the angel or Bella. She stepped out gracefully and she said she was clumsy.

Woah baby! That dress hugged in all the right places, all the right places! How was Cullen not salivating or foaming at the mouth?

"Hey Mike, Mike. Anybody home?" Jess prattled in my ear, we were going to the dance together. She grabbed my hand and pulled my body towards the gym making my eyes lose their focus on the one thing that did matter, Bella. But by the end of tonight it would be me holding her hand not Cullen, just you wait!

I was confident that I looked better than Cullen, while he was dressed in just a tux I was showing off this hot bod! I worked out after school everyday and I looked much better than Cullen.

I let Jess drag me into the gym, we were walking around when I finally took in the decorations, for once they were actually cool. Sections of the gym each held different decorations yet they didn't clash. I could easily point out the different time pieces, like the wooden tables and chairs with flowers was the hippe section, the chrome lights, bright colors, and roulette boards signaled Vegas and the era Jess was from. And closest to the dance floor there were lace tables and old timey things, I guessed that was from the era of I have no idea. I felt a tight squeezing on my forearm, I looked down at Jessica and caught a whiff of what she was spewing.

"Of course Bella Swan gets the best dress, why didn't I think of that!" She whined not knowing that I could hear her. She suddenly plastered a sickly sweet Pennywise like smile on her face,"Let's go and say to Bella and Edward shall we," She almost snarled, clasping my hand and pulling me towards the angel and the devil couple. (Bella being the angel, duh!)

"Bella, Edward, hi! what time period are you from?" Jess asked.

"Hi, we're from the 1910s Edward and I really do love this era." She said with a laugh. Cullen went to look down at her and smiled an odd smile.

"And let me guess, Jessica you're from the 1960s and Mike you're from the hippe period." He guessed.

"Yeah we are," I coughed, "Edward."

Jessica POV:

Of course, Bella Swan has the best dress. I can't believe that the hottest of all the Cullens, Edward Cullen is dating her! I was nice to her all year even when she became a walking zombie. And worst of all Mike liked her!

I quickly wrapped up the conversation feeling my lipgloss smearing. Walking away from Bella and Edward I tapped of Mike's arm. He didn't look down, I felt my muscles scrunch up. Even though I was his girlfriend he still spent all his time with Bella, thinking of Bella, and plotting how to steal Bella away from the most god-like creature to walk this earth!

"Mike!" I said a little forcefully, then he looked down at me,"I have to go to the bathroom," he nodded in response and I watched as his gaze returned to Bella. Seriously! Come on! I had dressed in a low cut gown for nothing! Sure I had gotten looks form the rest of the student body but neither Mike nor Edward had even shot a glance at me.

Pulling the door open I marched my hells to in front of the mirror I pulled out my lipgloss and with a determined smirk I began to plot my high school revenge on Bella Swan.

Edward POV:

Grimacing as Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley walked away I still felt a gaze near me, directed onto my love. I tore my own gaze off her and started to glare at that vile Mike Newton. how dare he stare at her, she was mine, my love. stepping forward ever so slightly I started to pull my hand out of Bella's.

"Edward?" All thoughts of murder immediately left my head the minute the angel spoke. "Yes Bella?" I spoke adoringly,"Do you want to go sit down?" she asked. I nodded and ked her over to the section reserved for people dressed from the 1920s where Alice was waiting for us waving. She looked smug, odd. She had an I told you so look of her face.

 _The river was deep but I swam it. (Janet)_

 _The future is ours so let's plan it. (Janet)_

 _So please, don't tell me to can it. (Janet)_

 _I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet I love you._

 _The road was long but I ran it. (Janet)_

 _There's a fire in my heart and you fan it. (Janet)_

 _If there's one fool for you then I am it. (Janet)_

 _I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet I love you._

I rose my eyes to Alice and cocked my head, what did she see that she didn't want me to see? Bella smiled back at her unbeknownst to her what was actually going on.

I pulled out her chair and ushered Bella into it. I was about to kiss her luscious lips when . . .

 _Okay, time to make my move!_

That idiotic Mike Newton wanted Bella, well come and get her meager human. I've been to hell and back your not touching herm My hand tightened around Bella's and broght it up to my lips. Soon I will get my revenge.

 **Authoress Note:**

 **Okay, hi, hello, thank you so much for all the love on _Transformations_ over 100 views the day it was released, I'm awestuck. If you haven't read it yet please go and read it. As always review and go out and have a beautiful day, you all rock!**


End file.
